


The Fall of Achlys

by httempo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anarchy, Angst, BaekXing, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dystopia, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Homophobia, M/M, Other, SeHo - Freeform, chanchen, fluff maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httempo/pseuds/httempo
Summary: It's 2049, the government that once ran Avalon is long gone as a foreign group and their unmatched army of men, known as 'Achlys' had taken over the wooded island around 30 years ago. They set up strict laws and if one were to show opposition to such, their neck would be met with a cold metal blade or even hours of torture to then be left for dead. Many are punished for things as simple as being homosexual or having more than two children. The law states, "If any crimes are committed or one knows of an individual who has committed such and does not turn them in, death shall be faced."Yixing is caught with a boy one night by his neighbor, who does not hesitate to tell his father.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the mood to write, so heres my first fanfic on here huhu 
> 
> there's mention of razors and cutting up skin near the end in this chapter so please be aware of that 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope the first chapter isn't too boring, enjoy! ^_^ 
> 
> twt: @httempo

“Norma! We haven’t talked in a while, how have you been?” 

 

“I’d love to sit around and chat Mr. Zhang, but I’m afraid I bear some unfortunate news.” 

 

At that moment it’s as if you could hear the down turn of the lady’s lips. 

 

“Please, take a seat and do tell me regarding what seems to be bothering you, you look quite upset...” 

 

“Yesterday I was sent to one of the army’s bases to get my Identification number scanned and checked, as they had suspected I was part taking in a crime, the chip embedded in my wrist had started flashing green and two buff men had broken through my kitchen window in order to escort me out of my own house and take me to their base, Mr. Zhang I was terrified!” 

 

Her voice quivered lightly but she immediately recovered and recomposed herself. 

 

“That sounds terrible Norma, but why does this concern me?” 

 

“On my way home, I saw two boys together, doing rather intimate things that should only be done between a girl and a boy-” 

 

“Why are you telling me this? You should have immediately directed yourself to the nearest warden’s office and reported this atrocity!” 

 

“Please calm down, I decided to come to you first as one of the boys who had acted on such a crime was your son.” 

 

The lady finally concluded, a long silence followed immediately after. 

 

That was Yixing’s queue to leave, the young man grabbed his haversack he had packed to the brim the night before and slung it over his shoulder, he then started his journey and snuck out of his bedroom window. His feet hit the harsh gravel of his backyard and sprinted their way off the property. 

 

That day his own father reported him to the army. The night before, Yixing saw his next door neighbour Norma spare a glance at him and his probably now dead lover, he knew there was no other choice than to flee his own home. 

 

His own family. 

 

He knew if his own dad did not report him, Norma would have done it herself. 

 

Other than Yixing’s sexuality being a crime, he is also a skilled hacker. As a child he was raised in front of a computer screen, usually accompanied by his mother who was also considered to be his mentor. She taught him various tricks and tips and also taught him the most important lesson of all which would benefit him for the up-coming hours; how to hack into the ID chip lodged into his wrist. 

 

Before he ran away from home, he hacked into his ID chip, he had done this due to the fact that soldiers would be able to trace his location through it and his plan to keep his neck from being slit into two would have been deemed unsuccessful. 

 

The only flaw in this situation is that the chip could only be turned off for a few hours, then it will regain power. His initial plan was to escape his neighbourhood, get lost deep in the forest and then pry out the chip, this in itself is a dangerous plan, as the chip is connected to his veins, and if he does not end up dying due to cutting the wrong wires and electrocuting himself, he could end up bleeding to death. 

 

The streets trimming the neighbourhood were infested with soldiers holding bulky and intimidating weapons, which scared Yixing beyond belief, considering the fact that Achlys are now probably on the lookout for him. The boy decided it would be best if he travelled from backyard to backyard. 

 

Yixing finally reached his destination; the border. 

 

While he was hiding in the bushes situated not too far from where the soldiers were guarding the gate, Yixing spotted a parked truck with a blanket covering the back half of it. He crept towards the back entrance of the truck and climbed in, only to realise that the trunk was packed with soil. 

 

As he was contemplating whether if he should bury himself in the dirt or not, the truck started moving causing him to lunge forward into the pile of dirt, leaving him no choice than to take in a deep breath and to bury himself under the disgusting dry matter. 

 

It was only a matter of seconds till the boy could hold his breath any longer, so he poked the top half of his head out and lifted the blanket lightly, just so he can take in his surroundings. 

 

Soon he realised he was way passed the border, the area they were driving through was surrounded by trees. 

 

Yixing jumped out and rolled onto the concrete floor, however he immediately scrambled off to the side of the road and ran passed the long trees, into the dark forest. 

 

Once the bumpy concrete road was no longer in sight, Yixing slumped down against the harsh bark of a tree and pulled out the torch he had packed the night before. He also pulled out the single edge of a razor and placed it on his thigh. 

 

He proceeded to place the bottom round edge of the torch into his mouth, pointing the beaming light towards the underside of his wrist and then grabbed the razor he had left resting on his thigh. 

 

He started to cut a deep line along his wrist, travelling down his forearm by barely 2 inches. He then cut up the horizontal line to his liking in order to get a more decent view of the bulky chip, which was surrounded by wires attached to his capillaries and his cephalic vein, he had to be careful around that one. 

 

By the time he cut up along almost half of his forearm, he had tears and snot pouring down onto the length of the torch, his tears and heavy breathing were no more than a distraction to him as it became harder to focus on the razor and where its sharp edge was cutting. 

 

He had to set down the razor for a second as his vision was too blurry to work with and his snot was sludging down his neck making him feel even more disgusted and uncomfortable. Leaving the razor on his thigh once again, he grabbed a fistful of his shirt and wiped up his face. 

 

After around a quarter of an hour of pure agonizing torture, Yixing managed to tackle the wire wrapped around his cephalic vein, without cutting right through the vessel. In the same fashion he moved onto the capillaries, he had to sacrifice a few as the wires were not generous in size and the capillaries were no different. 

 

He started bleeding, but at that point it was nothing too severe, and after another hour of meddling with the nerve-wrecking wires, he managed to get rid of the chip. Out of eagerness Yixing lowered down the razor a bit to carelessly and the sharp edge ended up grazing along the open wound. 

 

Too which he ended up slicing his damned cephalic vein. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” 

 

Yixing couldn’t help but shout out into the empty forest, he had come so far, yet now there’s a chance he may pass out and end up bleeding to death, all alone in this bone-chilling forest. 

 

Thoughts aside Yixing was determined to slow down the bleeding, he swiftly undressed himself from his shirt and pressed it onto the open wound, slowly lifting his arm toward the left side of his chest. 

From all the capillaries he had sacrificed and now his cephalic vein being cut, he’s more likely to pass out, leaving his arm without any pressure to stop the bleeding. 

 

“Fuck”, Yixing whispered against his hand, tears couldn’t help but well up in the corners of his eyes, bleeding down his cheeks. His quiet whimpers soon turned into loud sobs, his chest heaving up and down, Yixing felt like a disappointment. His mother was probably looking down on him in shame. 

 

“Why did it have to be me!” He hiccupped, banging his head back against the tree. 

 

Slowly his sobs started dying down and his vision started to become a bit spotty, his limbs had gone numb and soon enough his thoughts were deafened out by a loud ringing noise. 

 

 

“Hey! I found him, help me drag him to base!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Junmyeon, where’s your boytoy been lately? It’s your guys’ turn to go and hunt for food.” Baekhyun questioned as they both tended to the crops which were situated not too far from their base. 

 

“He’s been locking himself in his room these days, I think it may be because of something I said.” Junmyeon sighed as he yanked on one of the crops a bit too hard, causing him to topple back onto his butt. 

 

“He’ll come around, the kid just needs time... But for the time being he’ll have to suck it up.” the red-haired man chuckled. 

 

“Let’s get back to base, we’ve been running low on resources lately, so maybe it’s a good thing that you and Sehun are going hunting today.” Baekhyun spoke in a petulant tone, reaching for Junmyeon’s hand. 

“How so?” Junmyeon grunted as Baekhyun pulled him up. 

“You guys always come back with a sufficient amount of food, the others sometimes come back empty handed.” 

“What can I say, you’re a good teacher.” Junmyeon praised. 

“Not good enough for the others apparently.” He muttered back. 

 

\- - - 

 

“Sehun you better get your ass out of there before I break this door down and drag you out myself!” Baekhyun roared, violently knocking against the rough wooden door all before heading to the pantry with his bag of crops. 

 

 

“You called?” Sehun dejected, as he rested against the entry way. 

 

“It’s your turn to go hunting with Junmyeon today, so go grab your choice of weapon and head out.” Baekhyun replied sternly, never sparing Sehun a glance. 

 

“Can’t you send somebody else with him? I’m having an off day...” Sehun whined, in hopes for the older man to direct his gaze at him and give in to his irresistible pout. 

 

“I think you know better than to test me Sehun.” Baekhyun answered back curtly. 

 

Stomping off, Sehun went to his room and reached for his hand pistol situated under his bed and called for Junmyeon. 

 

\- - - 

 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but feel an ache spread like a mist throughout his chest, the pair had left base a while ago and Sehun, evidently still upset, was walking ahead of the older man. 

 

“So, you’re just going to keep ignoring me huh?” Junmyeon’s voice boomed through the never-ending forest. 

 

In reply, Sehun put a finger up to his lips and crouched behind a tree. Junmyeon stopped in his tracks when he heard the younger’s gun go off, a blush subtly creeping up his neck once he realised that the boy had not spoken to him due to the reason that he spotted his prey. 

 

“Maybe if you weren’t all over Jongdae all the time, we wouldn’t be in this sitaution.” Sehun huffed, trudging towards the cadaver. 

 

“It was one time! The man was upset because his best friend was ignoring him over some dumb argument they had, I wasn’t going to sit around and watch him cry-” 

 

“Shut up a second.” Sehun interrupted, diverting his gaze elsewhere. 

 

Junmyeon was about to scold the younger for talking to him in such a discourteous manner, but then he heard a stranger’s cries. 

 

Agonizing cries that were slowly fading. 

 

The protocol set by their leader Baekhyun, clearly states to steer away from potential danger, in fact Junmyeon was about to head back the way they came expecting Sehun to follow behind him, however Sehun never listens. Sehun decidedly lives in his own world. 

 

Sehun was quick to follow the stream of cries, ignoring Junmyeon’s calls for him to stop. 

 

Junmyeon rushed behind the boy and firmly grasped his shoulder, as he directed his mouth awfully close to his boyfriend’s ear. 

 

“Baekhyun won’t be too pleased if we were to bring back a potential antagonist.” 

 

“I could care less about what that heartless man has to say, the person sounds like he’s being skinned alive, either you come with me or I go alone.” Sehun declared as he roughly retreated his shoulder from the other’s grasp. 

 

As per usual, Junmyeon sided with his beloved, disregarding his leader’s order. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing Sehun could end up dead just because he’d rather follow a foolish protocol. 

 

 

“Junmyeon! Quick I think I see him!” Sehun exclaimed increasing his strides. 

 

“Hey! I found him, help me drag him to base!” Sehun panted once Junmyeon came into sight. 

 

“The man looks dead are you sure-” 

 

“There’s a faint pulse and he’s breathing, it’s quite shallow but he’ll survive... Now help me lift him up.” Sehun interrupted, still on his knees as he examines the person lying lifeless before him, the stranger was covered in blood and his head was slumped over in an uncomfortable manner. Sehun couldn’t help but let out a futile whimper, the man’s face was full of dirt and his body was painted in deep-coloured bruises. 

 

“Come on I’ll carry him back...” Junmyeon muttered rubbing the youngers shoulder out of pity, for Sehun was always so considerate and selfless to the point that it could backfire and that truly worried him. 

 

 

\- - - 

 

“What did I tell you about bringing outsiders back to our base! Are you people out of your minds?!” To say Baekhyun was enraged was an understatement, as soon as the pair entered their hidden base with a lifeless body hanging from Junmyeon’s arms Baekhyun’s eyes went dark and his jaw went slack. 

 

“I was not about to leave this man out there to die!” Sehun argued as he hovered over the shorter. 

 

“Do you fools ever use your brains? Do you think? At all? This man probably escaped from Achlys’ base, he probably has a chip engraved in his damn wrist! They’re probably searching for him as we fucking speak!” 

 

Baekhyun pushes past sehun and drags the stranger out of Junmyeon’s hold, resulting in the unconscious body to helplessly thud onto the floor. Baekhyun forcefully rips off the man’s shirt tied to his wrist, only to be greeted with a cavity adorning his forearm. 

 

“God this fucking idiot.” Baekhyun mutters, deciding he’ll tend to the mess he's been presented with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in front of the unconscious body with a ceramic basin beside him, Baekhyun soaks the dry cloth using the warm water pooling in the antique bowl, he proceeds to squeeze the cloth over the basin and wipes the stranger’s face. 

 

Going over the man’s face, Baekhyun can’t help but notice how soft his facial features were, his nose a perfect slope with no bumps matching all his other facial attributes perfectly. Baekhyun would never admit such a thing out loud, but he found his face to be a work of art. 

 

In realising how his mind was festering with such absurd thoughts, he was quick to stop his ogling and to continue wiping over the man’s arms. 

 

He lightly dabs over the bruises so he doesn’t cause any more irritation, repeating the process, he rinses the blood off of the cloth in the basin and goes over his face once more. 

 

He then lifts the man up by his underarms and drags him out onto the couch situated near their kitchen (keep in mind their base wasn’t big enough to accommodate a luxurious living room). 

 

He carelessly drapes the man over the torn-up couch and continues to cover the man’s forehead with the damp cloth. 

 

“So, this is the newcomer huh...” Chanyeol prattles, studying the view before him. 

 

“Really not in the mood for your nonsense.” Baekhyun bites back, pattering his way to the sink to rinse off what’s left of the man’s blood staining his hands. 

 

“Is he going to be here long?” Pondered the tall man out loud as he planted himself on the arm rest of the sofa, staring at the pale man splayed out next to him. 

 

“The minute he’s fit enough to walk is the minute he leaves, and that’s me being generous.” Baekhyun replied gruffly, “Is there anything you need or did you drag yourself here to purposely annoy me?” 

 

“You’ve been so uptight lately, it wouldn’t hurt to let your guard down... Especially around me. You’ve been isolating yourself too much and I’m worried.” Chanyeol answered, a wretched tone lacing his voice. 

 

Walking over to the shorter male, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by his frail hands and wrapped them around his own waist, “Baekhyunie talk to me...” Chanyeol heeded, rubbing small circles on the small of his back. 

 

“I just- I miss her Chanyeol-” Baekhyun stuttered trying to hold back his tears as he hid his face between the taller’s arm and chest, “I constantly think a-about how she might still be alive- and how they probably tortu-” 

 

“Baek, you need to forget about her, I know she’s your mother but they probably already...” Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence and Baekhyun sensed his hesitation, “I know, I know.” He whispered into the man’s shirt. 

 

“If anything, I believe she’d be so proud to see the man you’ve become, a smart leader and wonderful friend.” 

 

“Yeah she’s probably very satisfied with the fact that her son acts like a bitter old man.” Baekhyun chuckled gently removing himself from the other’s hold and wiping his tears using the hem of his shirt. 

 

“Come on don’t be like that-” A loud groan emitted from the lean body behind them, abruptly cutting Chanyeol off from speaking any further. 

 

Both turn to look at the man who is now sitting up and giving the pair a confused look. 

 

“W-who are you? Oh god don’t tell me you foul men actually managed to find me... Why are you staring at me like that? Answer me!” Yixing cried out as he kept his injured wrist up close to his chest, his eyes were barely open and he was struggling to sit up at this point. 

 

“No, no! our friends found yo-” 

 

“Listen here you thoughtless wimp, my men found you lying unconscious out in the open where anybody could have found you and instead of leaving you to die they dragged your half dead ass back here, going against the protocol I set, so I’d watch my mouth if I were you.” Baekhyun chastised. 

 

“Baekhyu-” 

 

“Chanyeol leave.” 

 

With one last glance towards the weak man, Chanyeol expressed a face of sympathy and walked out of the room. 

 

“Who are you?” Yixing hissed unable to withstand the pain Baekhyun brought upon him as he roughly grabbed his wrist, “That’s not a concern you should trouble your ailing mind with.” Baekhyun jeered as he stared coldly at the crippled man before him. 

 

“Let’s make one thing clear. Once you’re able to walk, you leave.” 

 

“I don’t think that’s a smart move.” Contended the other. 

 

“How so?” 

 

“I’m quite the skilled hacker.” 

 

“And why should that interest me?” Baekhyun scorned, his patience was wearing thin. 

 

“I could be of great assistance, I can grant you access to cameras inside Achlys’ bases.” Yixing complied, trying his outmost to hold eye contact with the short yet petrifying man. 

 

“I don’t let just anyone enter my family." Baekhyun enunciated in a voice of contempt. 

 

Baekhyun has dedicated most of his life to keeping his group safe and there was no way in hell he was going to let some stranger ravage all his efforts. 

 

“What can I do to prove myself?” Yixing bargained, Baekhyun didn’t fail to notice how the man’s shoulders suddenly slumped and how his voice lightly broke, and to say Baekhyun didn’t feel an ache spread across his chest at the sight would be an outright lie. 

 

Was Baekhyun actually considering letting this stranger into his group? He didn’t even know his name... But he can’t help but think about it, having a hacker on his team could actually be of use. 

 

He might actually find out what they had done to his mother. 

 

“What’s your name?” Baekhyun asked feebly, loosening his grip on the man’s wrist. 

 

“Yixing... Yours?” 

 

“Byun Baekhyun.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is just a filler chapter,,, I would write more and make it more interesting but I'm busy with school work i prOMISE IT WONT ALWAYS BE THIS BORING
> 
> also talk to me on twt I'm lonely @httempo

The base was solely made from gnarled wood and bumpy stone, the walls were high and they had innumerable carvings etched into them, from stick figures to pretty and complex patterns. It seems as if the underground quarters had been around for years, as the spacious rooms filling the place could only have been carved out with the use of special equipment which these people could not possibly own. 

 

Yixing found the place to be quite home-y, the grey stone walls complimented the dark wooden floor beautifully and the ragged doors can’t help but make you appreciate that this is indeed a home and not a house, it looks used and familiar, it feels more welcoming than his own house ever did. 

 

As odd as it may sound, Yixing feels like he belongs here. He feels as if he’d make a great addition to this seemingly loyal group. He hopes that they’ll actually let him stay. 

 

\- - - 

“Why should we trust him?” is the first thing Jongdae asked once Baekhyun went over what had happened. 

 

They all had gathered around in –what Sehun liked to call- the conference room, filling up the chairs surrounding the oval shaped table, so they could discuss the fate of the stranger in the next room. 

 

“I don’t have any reason to trust the man, which gives me no reason to not trust him.” Baekhyun thought out loud. 

 

“Is that supposed to make sense?” Chanyeol scoffed leaning back further into his seat all the while crossing his arms. 

 

“I think he should stay, I doubt he has anywhere else to go and its hard surviving out there alone.” Sehun cut in. 

 

“Sehun, you need to stop thinking with your heart and start thinking with your brain.” Jongdae derided as he leaned over the table, ready to start an argument. 

 

“I hope you’re not planning to start an argument with my boyfriend” Junmyeon cut in, pulling Sehun closer to him by his broad shoulders. 

 

Baekhyun wasted no time in directing their attention back to him. They further discussed the pros and cons of having Yixing on their team and later brought the man himself into the room to explain his situation even further. 

 

“Do you think this is what it feels like to be interrogated by Achlys?” Yixing joked as he awkwardly shifted in his seat which they had purposely placed at the centre of the table. 

 

“They would have already murdered you by now darling.” Baekhyun derided, letting out a satirical titter. 

 

“It was clearly a joke, don’t get your panties in a twist darling.” Yixing bit back with just as much spite. 

 

“I say we keep him!” Jongdae cheered as he clasped his hands together happily. 

 

Yixing presently got around to telling them what had happened and what motivated his ideas to flee the dystopia, everyone listened with intent, some even expressed their sympathy for him, I mean for God’s sake the room was full of homosexuals, how can they not feel for the boy. 

 

Everyone was quick to agree on letting Yixing stay, however Baekhyun still had mixed feelings about the young man... there was something about him that made him feel uneasy, overwrought if you will. 

 

\- - - 

 

Every room consists of two beds, a dresser and two chests. Seeing that everybody has a roommate, Baekhyun is left with no other choice than to room with Yixing himself. 

 

“This is our room, you have a chest to your right and the dresser over there is ours to share.” Baekhyun grunted as he pointed towards the dresser in front of the beds against the grey wall. 

 

“Thanks... For everything I mean.” Yixing replied with genuine appreciation. 

 

“You better not pull any dumb shit during our sessions or I won’t hesitate to kick you out, understood imp?” 

 

“Sessions?” Yixing questioned. 

 

“You need to get familiar with the place somehow, and I don’t trust the others when it comes to training newbies like you. I’m going to teach you how to hunt. I’m going to teach you how to garden. I’m going to teach you how to stock, cook and conserve our food. Got it?” 

 

“Thank god I’m a quick learner, from what I’ve observed you’re not the best company.” Yixing answered in a disgruntled tone. 

 

“Don’t act so cocky with me kid, I’m not the man you want to mess with, trust me.” The shorter replied, breathing down on Yixing’s neck. 

 

Somehow during all the noiseless bickering going on between them, Baekhyun managed to pad his way over to Yixing so close that their chests were touching. 

 

Yixing noticed how Baekhyun failed to maintain eye contact and how his posture faltered just a little bit, Yixing couldn’t help but think he could play around with the man, just for a while though. 

 

“You don’t intimidate me... if anything, I find your dominant persona quite charming.” Yixing teased, a smirk carving its way onto his pale face. 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t stop the mindless blush creeping up his neck, why was he even blushing to begin with? The man is literally mocking him, the red-head swiftly stepped back adding space between them once again and left Yixing standing in the middle of the room all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! hehe I now have a more clear vision for what i want this story to be so hopefully expect more from me,,, or don't I'm not very consistent 
> 
> twt: @yeolsanswer

“Where are you taking me?” Jongin giggled as Yixing gently pulled him by his bony hand. 

 

“It’s a surprise you dork” 

 

Once Yixing came to a halt he pulled Jongin closer, making the younger lightly thud against his broad chest. “I’m gonna take your blindfold off now baby” Yixing whispered sweetly into his boyfriend’s ear. 

 

The second Yixing untied the blindfold Jongin started blinking like a mad man as his eyes tried to adjust to the dimly lit room, there were candles scattered everywhere, a few took the form of a heart. 

 

“Are we... in your basement?” 

 

“No, we are in my romantically lit basement!” Yixing chuckled as he childishy dragged out the ‘no’. 

 

“Never really took you as the cheesy type Popeye.” Jongin smirked as he examined the small room. 

 

“Will you ever stop calling me by that stupid nickname?” Yixing pouted. 

 

Instead of replying Jongin huffed out a laugh and pecked Yixing on his pouted soft lips. 

 

“So, are we going to eat the cute little snacks you prepared for me? Or am I going to sit on this cold concrete floor alone, while you sulk over a nickname I picked out for you years ago?” 

 

“I’m sitting, I’m sitting.” 

 

Many of their hangouts took place in Yixing’s tiny basement, since nobody really went down there, that and considering they would be punished if they were ever spotted showing any affection publicly. But really and truly, the two boys weren’t bothered by this, as being in each other’s company was enough to let them forget about the cruel world they were oh so used to. 

 

“Oh, looks like you’ve got something on your lips” Yixing smiled as he inched closer to Jongin. 

“And what might that be spum?” Jongin breathed as his heavy-lidded eyes stared at his boyfriend’s lips. 

 

Reaching for the whipped cream situated next to his thigh, he slowly brought it up to Jongins face and squeezed some out onto his dark shaded lips, “Just some whipped cream...” Yixing huffed, latching his lips onto the other’s. 

Pulling away Jongin groaned, “Jesus where’d you learn to be this corny?” 

 

“Love makes you think of the dumbest things.” Yixing smiled with an adoring gaze. 

 

“Hey air head quit your day dreaming and pay attention. You want to harvest crops that look like these, okay? When they feel plump and soft, not hard. We’re looking to harvest the ripe ones.” Baekhyun explained as he started harvesting and placing the vegetables and fruits into a wide bamboo basket. 

 

With his tongue sticking out, Yixing struggled to retrieve the selected crop as he attempted on hauling it off. 

 

“Are you done?” Baekhyun sighed disapprovingly. “If you’re unable to detach the vegetable from the crop, use a knife to cut it off like so.” Baekhyun pulled out his knife and sleekly cut the vegetable from the crop. 

 

“Here, you try it.” Baekhyun grunted, handing Yixing his knife. Patience did not seem to be a characteristic the man beset. 

 

Once Yixing successfully copied Baekhyun’s effort, Baekhyun lamely told him to keep the knife and started walking back to base. 

 

Yixing briskly pushed himself off the ground and made long strides in effort to catch up with the grumpy man. 

 

“What now?” Yixing panted as he caught up with Baekhyun. 

 

“Now we’re going to stock the food and cook lunch.” 

 

“What are we going to cook?” 

 

“God! Do the questions ever stop or are you always this annoying?” 

 

“I was just ask-” 

 

“Just be quiet and follow me.” Baekhyun grunted, stomping his way into their base. He roughly pulled open the pantry door and asked Yixing to crouch down and hold the basket next to him. 

 

“Vegetables go here and fruits here, got it?” 

 

Yixing was about to nod until he felt a sharp pain spread throughout his arm. Not being able to withstand the discomfort he hunched over his thighs and held his wrist in his free hand. 

 

“Fuck!” He whimpered weakly. 

 

“Ahh hnghhh...” At this point Yixing was bent over on Baekhyun’s legs which then led Baekyun to shout for the others to come help him. Soon enough Sehun and Chanyeol came to Yixing’s aid and dragged him out onto the couch. 

 

“Care to explain what happened?” Sehun sighed, worrying his lip bottom lip between his teeth. 

 

“I was teaching him how we stock shit and he just hunched over and started whimpering...” Baekhyun replied as he delicately removed Yixing’s bandage. 

 

“That looks infected, you want me to get you anything?” Chanyeol asked as he eyed the man’s wound, which was mildly covered with white matter. 

 

“Yeah get me our med box please.” 

 

Chanyeol quietly shuffled out of the room only to come back a few seconds later with a bulky box in his gruff hands. 

 

“I’ll take it from here, Sehun go help Baekhyun stock the rest of the food and cook lunch.” 

 

“Sir yes sir!” Sehun replied, saluting the tall man mockingly. 

 

Once they left the room Chanyeol got a hold of yixing’s wrist and started tending to poor man’s wound. After he cleaned it and wrapped it cozily in a new bandage, he strutted over to the kitchen and prepared a glass of water for when the injured man wakes up.


End file.
